scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Buggy
: | actor= Mel Blanc Frank WelkerJB: Bravo Dooby-Doo, season 1, episode 3. : , season 1, episode 2. }} Speed Buggy is a talking dune buggy, and mascot of the Speed Bugs. He is best friends with his driver, Tinker. Physical appearance Speed Buggy is orange with yellow seats, has blue eyes in place of his headlights and a mouth, and he somehow can hold things. Personality Speed Buggy is easily excitable and loves racing and driving, but can become scared and apprehensive about potential danger. Despite his reservations, he can be easily encouraged to brave danger by the thought of impressing someone. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. ''Johnny Bravo'' Season one Speed Buggy drove by and found Johnny Bravo tied to a tree, telling him to "Hop on in." ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 206. The Weird Winds of Winona * Laff-a-Lympics * Johnny Bravo ** 103(b). Bravo Dooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 102. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Scooby met Speed Buggy in his feverish dream depicting a fantasy of the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. Lord Infernicus captured everyone, except the sidekicks. Guinea pigs appeared wearing identical outfits to each of their human friends. Speed Buggy, Angel, and Principal Quinlan destroyed the connecting area so Infernicus wouldn't find them, however, Infernicus already found them and knocked them off the building and into the swimming pool, but they survived. Scooby and the sidekicks had rescued everyone and defeated Lord Infernicus and Infernicus was Funky Phantom. Funky was tired of being a sidekick. He wasn't a real ghost and revealed his real name was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore. Jonathan's gang entered into a haunted house and found a clock and they thought Funky Phantom was a ghost. He wanted to be the headline and have his own sidekicks. Funky had workshopped his Lord Infernicus character. All that he needed his a mirror and a hologram to make himself appear. A little smoke, fireworks, a skeleton puppet to see his claw marks. He even abducted his own cat, Boo. He would then ship everyone to Africa. He would then later use the outfits on the guinea pigs to match the same outfits as the other gangs just to throw Scooby and the gang off track. It was perfect genius, until Scooby started to act like a hero instead of a sidekick. Boo was mad that Funky Phantom lied to him and jumped on his face, scratching him. Scooby woke up and saw three action figures that looked like Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and Speed Buggy. : , season 1, episode 14. Notes/trivia * He can be remote controlled. * The Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated version was also voiced by Frank Welker. References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby Doobies Category:Speed Bugs Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated vehicles Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies vehicles Category:Johnny Bravo characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters